


Pluviophile

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, I Love Yoo - Freeform, Inktober, Rain, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Drip. Drip. Drop.





	Pluviophile

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Inktober: Rain

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

 

Brunette locks camouflaged almost perfectly with the mud that acted as a pillow beneath her head.

 

Ruby pools looked up at pregnant grey clouds as the heavens cried upon her, drenching her attire with their sorrow.

 

The calming scent of earth invaded her senses.

 

Despite the chance of getting insanely ill Shin-Ae felt tranquil.

 

The rain always did that to her.

 

Amaranth orbs observed as the trees swayed, ridding themselves of water droplets in exchange for new ones.

 

Her body didn't register how cold the atmosphere felt.

 

She was numb to the sensation. Numb to the water seeping into her clothes.

 

Numb to the emotions she felt.

 

It was just her and the rain.

 

"I wonder how the sun looks beyond those clouds." She mused. "It's been quite a while since I've seen it."

 

She brought up a slender pale palm into the air and spectated as the moist beads drizzled from her extended digits.

 

A stray globule fell from her ring finger and onto the corner of her eye, slowly sliding down the side of her face, reminiscent of a teardrop.

 

"Is it possible to drown oneself in the rain? That way I can forever be at peace."

 

She dropped her arm to the side of herself once more, blinking slowly.

 

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
